everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jade-the-Tiger/@comment-121.208.74.30-20151016084508/@comment-26874253-20151018000842
Oh, sure I'll try to help! (I love her character so far!) And by "Signature" we're talking the everyday outfit, yes? Well, let's see here... For legacy day... I imagine the fabric being really shiny, to give it that opal sort of glimmer. So maybe made out of a metalic looking satin or something... But definitely shiny. The body of the dress could be an opal while, probably with a dropped waist and then it would poof out from their. Possibly with a train dragging on the floor in the back? For the bodice... I can see some sort of coloured beading on top of the white that would sparkle in the lights on legacy day. I'm not sure if it should have sleeves, but if it does, then I would imagine the early 17th century style where it puffs at the shoulder then slims out and puffs again around the elbow before trailing into long, open sleeves. Perhaps the sleeves could also have another pop of a soft colour. And as for the skirt itself, it should gradually change from white into the various colours associated with an opal, like pale blue and purple and pink and such (like her hair, I suppose!) And instead of the skirt just poofing and falling straight down, I can see the fabric ruffling and curling and folding over in different (possibly slightly translucent) coloured layers to give it a bit more texture, and make it look pretty of course! The jewelery and shoes would definitely be bedazzled with opals, of course. For a necklace, I would imagine a large white opal in the centre and then hanging coloured crystals or beads that would shine in the light when she moved. And in the story, it mentions that her mother sent the ambassador to find her missing ring? She could possibly be wearing that ring. And for the Signature.... Hmm, this one's harder. I might try to encorprate the era of French fashion when her story was created... so I suppose I would imagine the top to be corseted, tapering into a V at the bottom. Puffy sleeves again, definitely. Love puffy sleeves. But probably a different type of sleeve from her legacy day outfit. Perhaps it could be puffy at the top, but immediately tapers into a tight long sleeves, tapering into a point over top of her hands. I also imagine there being some sort of beaded, sparkly design twisting around that tighter part of her sleeves. And for the skirt, I would go with large ruffles coming out of the bottom of the corset, and then multiple layers of different colours, with the under-most layer being that sort of netting-like fabric, but very sparkly. And I think that the top layers should be lighter, and gradually get darker until you get to that under-most layer. That might be a neat effect. Of course any jewlery that she wears would be opal based, with some sort of pretty tiara or hair clip (since they've all got some sort of hair accessory) and to encorporate an aspect from the story, perhaps the heels of her shoes could look like those old fashioned crystal bottles, like the bottle that could have held the water from the fountain of health and beauty. Those are just some random ideas.... Hope it makes sense and that something out of there is a little bit helpful, at least....